Tarde calurosa
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Para el reto "quincena Itachi uke" Naruto x Itachi ... era una calurosa tarde de verano, Naruto jugaba al futbol, Itachi estudiaba... pero la pasión estará presente... que mal sumary me mandé, pero bueno, tenganme fe :


_Hola! Como están? Bueno, este también es un fic para el reto de Itara "la quincena de Itachi uke", espero que les guste, en verdad me gustó escribir de esta pareja ^^_

_Como siempre, ya saben, yaoi y lemon :D_

_Los personajes de Naruto son de M. Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><span>Tarde calurosa.<span>

Era una excelente tarde de verano, el sol brillaba en lo alto, no había ninguna nube, la temperatura era perfecta y soplaba una dulce brisa. No era malo suponer que las almas jóvenes estuvieran jugueteando al aire libre, pero para Itachi Uchiha era un día más, un odioso día más de estudio. Estaba preparándose para rendir el examen de ingreso de una prestigiosa universidad, por lo que se había pasado, y seguiría pasándose, todo el verano encerrado entre una pila de libros, apuntes y tazas de café vacías.

Cuando terminó uno de los ejercicios de matemáticas más difíciles, se puso de pie, se estiró y se acercó a la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par a un costado suyo. Miró hacia afuera, estaba en el segundo piso de su casa, por lo que podía ver a la perfección todo el patio trasero de la misma: su hermano menor, Sasuke, estaba jugando alegremente al futbol con varios de sus amigos, entre ellos, el encantador, hiperactivo y atractivo Naruto Uzumaki. El joven los miró con envidia, él también ansiaba volver a divertirse de esa forma, aunque sabía perfectamente que ya no le sería posible; pero envidiaba aún más a su hermano, que estaba muy cerca del cuerpo del Uzumaki.

Desde que lo había conocido, el Uchiha había sentido una gran atracción hacia el rubio. Lo habían cautivado sus cristalinos ojos, que dejaban ver perfectamente el alma alegre y a la vez triste del muchacho. Al principio se había sentido extraño, muy extraño, ya que era un hombre, al igual que él, y además era más chico y el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero con el correr del tiempo se le iba haciendo cada vez menos evitable sentirse atraído por aquel joven. Aún en ese momento, habiendo pasado más de cuatro años desde que lo conocía, no podía sacarse de la mente a Naruto. Todas las noches pensaba en cómo sería un mundo en donde el rubio le correspondiera y pudieran vivir siendo una pareja feliz.

En cierto momento, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la mirada fija en el cuerpo del chico, por lo que se apartó un poco del ventanal y dirigió su vista al escritorio. Ahora lo esperaban los enormes libros de biología. Tomó una de las tasas vacía y se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina para prepararse un nuevo café. Se dirigió con paso cansado a la planta baja, rellenó la taza con la bebida caliente y se dirigió una vez más a su habitación. Antes de volver a sentarse, echó un nuevo vistazo a los chicos y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que Naruto ya no estaba con los demás. Se quedó observando por unos minutos, hasta que un sonido lo sobresaltó: alguien estaba tocando a su puerta.

Depositó la tasa sobre la mesa y, apoyando su espalda ligeramente en ella, respondió al llamado:

- Pase- dijo con su grave voz.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció aquel rubio de sus fantasías.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás, Itachi-san?- preguntó alegremente el chico.

- Naruto-kun, que gusto verte- respondió él-. Sigo estudiando, ¿qué ocurre?

- ¿Estudiando? ¡Cierto! Debes hacer ese examen para ingresar a la universidad, ¿verdad?

- Así es…- volvió a responder con algo de desgano.

- Pensaba invitarte a jugar un partido con nosotros, ya que estabas mirando, creí que te gustaría jugar.

- ¿Mirando? ¿Me viste?

- Así es… ¿Quieres venir?

- Me encantaría, pero debo seguir, perdón…

- Ya veo…- dijo el rubio con cierto tono de desilusión en su voz. Itachi lo miró fijamente-. Entonces… ¿quieres que te haga compañía?

- ¿Seguro? Justo estaba por ponerme a leer… no creo que te diviertas mucho con migo.

El chico, para su sorpresa, sonrió- Estoy seguro de que no me aburriré.

- De acuerdo…- dijo en forma de respuesta el morocho, con algo de incredulidad en su voz.

Ambos se sentaron y, sorprendiendo una vez más al Uchiha, Naruto se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente mientras él tomaba un grueso libro.

- ¿Qué vas a leer?

- Biología.

- Oh…

Pasaron unos largos minutos en completo silencio, que sólo era interrumpido por el pasar de las hojas del libro. El ojiazul miraba muy atentamente al morocho, cosa que éste notaba a la perfección e intentaba ignorar, concentrando su vista y todas sus energía en el libro, pero en realidad, lo único que podía hacer con el chico a su lado era ver los dibujos.

- Itachi…- comenzó a decir Naruto, el mayor lo miró y, al ver los cristalinos ojos del rubio clavados en su cara no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. El chico acercó una mano a su cabello y tomó con fuerza uno de los mechones que le caían por el rostro y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja-, te estabas tapando la vista con el cabello.

El Uchiha abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo pronunciar ni un sonido, ni mover un solo músculo, simplemente dejó que el libro resbalara de sus manos: el rubio lo estaba besando. No era un beso de conocidos, ni de amigos, era un beso apasionado. Los labios de Naruto estaban sobre los suyos, y su lengua había penetrado en su boca. Por más que intentó, no pudo contenerse y simplemente se dejó llevar: cerró sus ojos y recibió la lengua del otro, haciendo que la suya la acompañase en la danza que estaba interpretando.

El ojiazul se acercó más a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos y él apresó su nuca con los suyos. Ninguno de los dos podía controlarse ya, el deseo acumulado y la excitación de tanto años estaban saliendo a la luz de una vez por todas. Se separaron por unos segundos, para poder tomar aire y volvieron a besarse, esta vez más apasionadamente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el Uzumaki comenzara a besarlo en otras partes que no eran su boca. Los labios del menor comenzaron a recorrer el cuello del mayor, a la vez que sus manos iban bajando por su espalda. Cuando llegaron a la cintura del pantalón del Uchiha, las manos de Naruto aferraron fuertemente las nalgas del otro y lo incitaron a levantarse y sentarse sobre el regazo del menor.

Itachi se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio y soltó un leve y ahogado gemido cuando sintió la erección que estaba teniendo el chico. Se separó por un momento y le dijo, entrecortadamente:

- Na-Naruto-kun… yo…

- No tienes que decir nada… eres demasiado hermoso, ya no puedo contenerme más…

El Uchiha clavó sus profundos ojos negros en los cristalinos del otro, los cuales estaban brillosos y decían a gritos que deseaba seguir con lo que estaban haciendo e, incluso, llegar más lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó la bragueta del pantalón del rubio, metió una de sus manos entre la ropa interior y sacó al descubierto el erecto miembro. Comenzó a masajearlo, primero suavemente y luego más rápido, haciendo que quien ahora era su amante gimiera. Naruto no se quedó quieto, puesto que se dedicó a desvestir al mayor con elegancia y rapidez a la vez. Era más que obvio que ambos eran expertos en el arte de amar.

Cuando la hombría del Uzumaki estuvo lo suficientemente grande, Itachi se la introdujo de lleno en su boca, haciendo que los gemidos incrementaran. Saboreó con placer cada centímetro de la piel que recubría el órgano del rubio, mientras que éste comenzaba a quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Cuando el Uchiha estuvo completamente desnudo, Naruto comenzó a juguetear con la entrada de éste con sus dedos. Primero metió uno, luego dos, y luego comenzó a moverlos, haciendo que el morocho detuviese su actividad, para lanzar un gran gemido. El Uchiha colocó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado el ojiazul y arqueó la espalda, lanzando más gemidos de satisfacción. Cuando ya no pudo resistirlo, se giró, colocándose de espaldas a Naruto y apoyó los codos en el asiento de la otra silla.

- Hazlo…- sentenció, entre jadeos de placer.

Y el rubio cumplió. Primero lamió alrededor de la entrada, luego metió su lengua por entero en el ano del Uchiha, para prepararlo lo mejor posible, sólo luego se puso de pie y, tomándolo por las caderas, lo penetró.

El grito, que mezclaba placer con dolor, que lanzó el morocho, inundó toda la habitación, por lo que el menor preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?- el otro asintió, por lo que volvió a preguntar- ¿Puedo moverme ya?

- S-Si…

Entonces, Naruto comenzó a moverse lentamente. Ambos gimieron fuertemente. El menor sentía una fuerte presión en su miembro que lo excitaba mucho y lo incitaba a moverse más fuerte, por lo que poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de sus vaivenes. Itachi sentía un increíble placer al ser penetrado por el otro, sentía a la perfección como el pene del ojiazul se movía dentro suyo y eso lo excitaba cada vez más. Nunca había experimentado tal placer, siempre había sido él el que penetraba a su pareja, por lo que eso era nuevo, exquisitamente nuevo.

El Uzumaki continuó moviéndose, al compas de sus gemidos, que hacían que incrementara la velocidad y que producía, a su vez, más gemidos. El miembro de Itachi estaba también erecto y latente, por lo que él mismo lo masajeó, masturbándose al compás de los movimientos de quien lo penetraba.

No tardaron en llegar al éxtasis juntos y, cuando lo hicieron, ambos lanzaron el gemido más fuerte que les permitieron sus cuerdas vocales. El rubio llenó con su néctar la cavidad del morocho, y éste vació todo el suyo en el suelo. Naruto se recostó sobre la espalda del mayor, quien apoyó su cabeza en la silla y sus rodilla en el suelo. Sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones estaban en perfecta armonía: tan acelerados, tan excitados. El rubio salió del interior del Uchiha y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando las manos detrás de su espalda y mirando al techo, procurando calmar su respiración.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que Itachi se puso recto, giró hacia él, se le acercó y, a la vez que lo besaba apasionadamente, volvía a introducir el miembro del chico dentro suyo: le había gustado demasiado sentir ese placer delicioso como para que se terminara tan repentinamente. Además, aún tenía energías para continuar. El menor lanzó un gemido al volver a sentir esa presión excitante. Itachi volvió a rodear la nuca de su amante con sus brazos y éste volvió a rodearle la espalda con los suyos.

Esta vez era el mayor el que se movía al compás de los gemidos de ambos. Subía y bajaba rápidamente por el pene de Naruto, aferrándole fuertemente los dorados cabellos e internando su rostro en el hombre de éste. El de ojos cristalinos, por su parte, se aferraba tan fuertemente a la blanquecina piel de Itachi que le dejó marcas rojizas por todos lados. Los gemidos, los alaridos, el sudor, los resoplos… todo inundaba aquella habitación plagada de libros, esa hermosa tarde de verano, hasta que una vez más lograron tocar ese enorme sol que brillaba en lo alto. Esta vez, el néctar del Uchiha cubrió los pechos al desnudo de ambos y el del Uzumaki, volvió a llenar esa lujuriosa cavidad…

Minutos después, cuando lograron recuperar el aliento y la cordura, se vistieron y acomodaron el desastre que habían causado con su sesión de pasión.

- Tu café debe de estar helado- comentó como si nada Naruto.

- Si, igual que lo que acababa de entender- dijo con gracia Itachi.

El rubio le sonrió, colocó una mano en su nuca, acariciándola, y luego lo besó rápida pero dulcemente en los labios.

- Nos vemos después.

- S-Si…- fue todo lo que pudo responder, ya que había sentido la calidez de ese beso.

El ojiazul comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero al agarrar el plomo de ésta, miró al mayor por sobre su hombro.

- En verdad he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, Itachi-san, sólo que no estaba seguro, pero ahora sí lo estoy…- hizo una pausa-. Te amo.

Y se marchó, dejando a un estupefacto Itachi Uchiha rodeado de libros y apuntes, y con un corazón que se volvía a acelerar…

* * *

><p><em>Bien, espero que les halla gustado, me quedó un poco de OCc por parte de Itachi, pero bueeeeenooo... jeje :D<em>

_Nos leemos en algún otro momento ^^ y muchas gracias por leer y a Itara por invitarme a participar en este genail reto :)_

_Saludos~_


End file.
